Queen of Spades
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: "They cannot live without each other, we all exist on two sides if the same coin, for contrary forces of the worlds were interconnected and gives rise to one another." A prophecy changes everything that Riku has ever known when he meets his soulmate Kaiya
1. Info

**Info. Kingdom hearts.**

**Okay, guys, i have an idea. Tell me if you want me to do it.**

Kairi's sister oc x riku.

Prophecy about two princesses, ying and yang, that will balance the war between good and evil. Kairi's sister, the dark princess, was abandoned by her family at birth when they heard it and was raised by Maleficent but secretly was the master mind of the organization 13. She gets along most with Axel and he's like the big brother she never had but always wanted. The prophecy said that she and her soulmate, the "Dark knight" had come looking in the depths of darkness for the light half of herself. Which is Kairi. One princess that have to be sacrificed to open the "door".

In this story, you will find that being a dark princess doesn't always mean bad, nor does it mean good. It's being between black and white. I picked '**Queen of Spades' **because One Queen ~ royalty and it was either that or nothing, plus besides the king the queen is the only royal that has power. Also, people may not know this ~ Spades are Considered the Death Card, meaning the death of circumstances, not people, 90% of the time. Remember, with death, there is always a new beginning. Especially in a situation.

Kairi's sister name is.. Kaiya. ( had to be another K name)

And is a dark version of Kairi. Blood red hair that is in a kind of bob, dark brown eyes, olive tan skin, and is very good with knives.

**Summary***Maleficent wanted power but didn't know that she couldn't control everyone. Kaiya just wanted to be accepted by someone and save her sister but was a dark princess, and that everyone was the same. Riku just wanted to find and save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to. Turns out ~ Everyone was wrong.

**Also my cousin spilled ice tea on my computer. *cough cough AGAIN cough cough* and I am doing it on my phone. But it turns out that all the other Five fully~completed fanfics were on there. That effing sucks. So I am soo, sooo sorry for that. I am groaning as I write this *and cursing in Italian*, because, I need to write all them Again. My fingers are going to be hurting so, SO much.**

**Anyways let me know if you like the idea, and I will hopefully post it soon. I had 1\4 of the story in a program on my phone. :)**

**Thank you for reading this, Italianbabyy53**


	2. The Promise

**Full Summary***Maleficent wanted power but didn't know that she couldn't control everyone. Kaiya just wanted to be accepted by someone and save her sister but was a dark princess, and thought that everyone was the same. Riku just wanted to find and save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to. Turns out ~ Everyone was wrong.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. :) oh, and sorry for the shortened summary for this story. I tried to write it correctly ~ and it wouldn't fit. :\**

_**Anyways this chapter is called 'The Promise'.**_

"Why do we even put up with that runt?" Hades exploded as he walked into the room that Maleficent currently was; face deep red that matched his flaming hair.

"Who? ... the dark princess?" Maleficent asked calmly, regarding his face carefully.

**Dark ... Princess? Theres a dark princess?**

"No, that girl can be sarcastic more of then not, but at least she is tolerable sometimes!"

"Oh, so you mean Riku." Maleficent's eyes were as amused as her face and tone showed.

"Yes." He spat out, breathing deeply his face calmed down and went to it's normal shade of blue, "Are you sure they haven't met? They act so much like each other."

"No. I won't have them meet if I can help it." She sighed, looking alittle tired.

"Yes, the prophecy and all that." He said back in a tone that made it clear he didn't like it at all.

**What prophecy?**

"As long as he doesn't venture off into the East wing of the castle then we don't have to worry. Though," She looked deep in though, her eyes unfocused, "If he did know maybe we could use that to our advantage.."

"How do you know that brat is the chosen one? Her soulmate? From what I have seen he just has that attitude. Nothing special."

"But he is.." Maleficent responded calmly," You know the prophecy.."

_Balance will be formed by a ying and yang in the war. _

**Ying and Yang .. Bad and Good.**

_Abandoned at birth, the ying will grow to know darkness, for she thinks it will be the only thing that cares for her for being her. Wanting to be accepted, but fears everyone will be the same. Beings without centers and will call her their leader when she knows how to control them, they will be her friends and minions at the same time. _Centers .. hearts.

**The heartless and Nobodies ... ? Poor girl..**

_She will mark her soulmate, the Dark Knight that has come looking in the depths of darkness for the light half of herself, and will mark him as her equal. They will share one of many urges, to save the Yang _The light half, the yang, of herself is Kairi.

**Dark knight? .. Kairi..**

_The line between good and Evil will blur between all that join them, the light and dark knights will prove there worth to all, and hurt those that stand in there way. _

**The light ...**

_They cannot live without each other, we all exist on two sides if the same coin, for contrary forces of the worlds were interconnected and gives rise to one another._

"Yeah, yeah. I know that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Don't treat me like a child, Maleficent. I'm not one."

"Hmm.." She ignored him, making his face and hair light up in a deep red again, "Maybe, if he did know he would stay with us..."

"What? You have a officially lost it you WENCH! How are you going to get him on your side? It's not exactly a secret that he doesn't like you."

**My thoughts exactly.**

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him, "Call me that again, and I will eat you in my dragon form. Now, as I was saying, I did pride myself on raising the girl. With Kaiya on my side, brainwashed and in my clutches, the rest will be easy. As soon as they meet, they will want to be together ~ we just need to make sure they don't leave us or everything we planned will be destroyed."

"I hope you know what your doing, you evil fairy godmothering-"

She strenched her hand out to in and he doubled over in pain, a high scream tore from his throat.

They both were to preoccupied to notice a presence that was now quietly walking out of the shadowed part behind the door that was only alittle open, for Hades didn't shut it all the way. The figure had on a yellow shirt mimicking a tank top with baggy blue jeans connected with suspenders with large shoes, white as snow hair, the pale complexion making the baby blue eyes with dangerous tints of this person standing out.

All he wanted was to save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to. Now what..?

Kaiya .. that was what Maleficent said her name was .. she could help him find Kairi.

She was Kairi's sister and he supposedly was her soulmate. But what if she was brainwashed and in their clutches as Maleficent claimed ... then what? What would he do if he couldn't change her mind?

He would rather rott in a hole than willingly stand by Maleficent's side.

_Abandoned at birth, the ying will grow to know darkness, for she thinks it will be the only thing that cares for her for being her. Wanting to be accepted, but fears everyone will be the same. _

**No. I will show her that that isn't true. I would accept her. Care for her. Guide her. Support her. .. Love her.**

He was struck with a thought suddenly. He couldn't help but chuckle sadly and quietly to himself.

**Maleficent wanted power but didn't know that she coldn't control everyone.. Kaiya just wanted to be accepted by someone and save her sister but was a dark princess, and thought that everyone was the same... He just wanted to find and save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to.**

He shook his head, sadly.

**Turns out? Everyone was wrong.**

He had to get to Kaiya..

_I will, _He promised to himself, _One way or another._

**So? What do you think so far? I am anxious to hear what you have to say, for it is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I have never written one before and I am trying to do something unique. Thank you so much for reading and if you could, can you please review. Tell me if you like it, and if you don't ~ that's okay too. Please tell me so if I need to fix it, I will. **

**Thank you so, SO much. :)**

**italianbabyy53**


End file.
